The present invention relates to a portable terminal, an information processing apparatus, a content display system, and a content display method.
Cellular phones capable of browsing internet sites and television (TV) programs have come into wide use today. On the other hand, there have been increasingly employed television sets capable of connecting to networks. In this environment, a technique in which a content received by a cellular phone is viewed by a television set with higher usability and a technique in which a cellular phone is employed as a mote control device to operate a television set are under discussion.
For example, JP-A-2006-286855 describes a cellular phone including a broadcast receiving function. The cellular phone transmits a history of viewed programs and playback indication signals thereof to a video playback device. According to the cellular phone, a program which the user viewed outside his or her house can be again viewed on a large screen after returning home. It is also possible that when the user viewed part a program outside home during a free period of time, the user can view its subsequent part, parts before and after the viewed part, or the entire program from the start point to the end point thereof after returning home by using a recording and reproducing device in the house.
JP-A-2005-135346 describes a technique for use in a system including a cellular phone, an information processing apparatus, and a display. When mail data including Uniform Resource Locator (URL) information is received, the cellular phone transfers the mail data via radio communication to the information processing apparatus. On receiving the mail data, the information processing apparatus displays the mail data on the display. If an operation is conducted for the URL information in the mail data, an operation is conducted to access a radio communication network other than a network used for the radio communication on the basis of the URL information, and resultantly obtained information is displayed on the display.
JP-A-2006-338406 describes a technique in which a communication terminal device including another function is ordinary employed as a remote control device to remotely control other communication terminal devices.
Additionally, JP-A-2007-74265 describes a videoconference system using a cellular phone connected via the internet to a videoconference server to communicate information with the server and a display device capable of, when connected via a communication function to the cellular phone, display the information. The videoconference system controls devices connected thereto via the videoconference server and a network. The videoconference system includes an information display module to display on a first display of the cellular phone a first videophone screen on which the information is displayed using letters. The information display module also displays on a second display of the display device a second videophone screen on which image information included in the information communicated as above is displayed. JP-A-2007-74265 describes a system in which a monitor camera is remotely controlled by a cellular phone, and a video image produced from the camera is displayed on display screen of a Personal Computer (PC).